Crash and Burn
by The Obsessive Book-aholc
Summary: Sirius Black and Ariadne Sawyer, the new girl in Hogwarts, share a strange relationship, they are friends with benefits. But as it is said, in a relationship like this, someone always ends up getting hurt. So who will survive and who will crash and burn?


**A/N- Okay, so here it is…this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and it is very very precious to me…so please don't hurt it *shows puppy dog face*. Review if you like it, and especially review if you don't, I wanna know, alright…It is a Sirius/OC fanfic. Currently rated T but I might change the rating to M eventually…**

**Disclaimer- All characters you recognize belong to JK Rowling, the ones you don't belong to ME…mua hahahahaha….ahem, sorry about that.**

**Summary- Sirius Black and Ariadne Sawyer, the new girl in Hogwarts, share a strange relationship, they are friends with benefits. But as it is said, in a relationship like this, someone always ends up getting hurt. So who will survive and who will crash and burn?**

Chapter 1

It was in a summer party when I first saw him. Wait, I think I need to re-phrase that: it was in a summer party when he first hit on me. Yup, that sounds about right.

I had just moved from California, and was staying with my cousin, who had taken me to this party so that I could start getting along with the other witches and wizard who went to Hogwarts. Back in California, I used to go to another wizardding school, St. Klaur's School of magic. It wasn't quite as famous as Hogwarts, but it certainly was one of the best in America. Then suddenly after my fifth year, because of some financial crisis my dad was facing, I had to move to Britain to live with my cousin and her family. And so I would start my 6th year, here, in Hogwarts, with cousin Tory. And I was bubbling with excitement. Or not.

If I remember correctly, the party was just a few weeks before school started. I don't quite remember whose party it was, some random guy from Hogwarts whose parents had gone out of town or something. And according to my cousin, this was a good place to make a good first impression on all my future classmates.

And I was making a good impression alright, piss drunk. Tory kept on introducing me to these random people, and I smiled and shook hands whenever was necessary, pretending to be interested, when I was actually just trying to keep my head from swirling from all the alcohol.

It was around then when I first saw him. He was standing in the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, with one leg propped up. And he was looking right at me.

I would be lying if I said that he didn't look dead sexy. He had longish black hair, which were styled quite artfully. His grey eyes were almost glowing in the dark. And even from so far across the room I could see that he was smirking. Boldly, I met his gaze and I saw his smirk slowly grow to a grin. Someone called out to him I think, so after giving me one last glance, he winked and left, still grinning.

I'm not going to be modest: I knew I was a pretty girl. I had a chestnut brown mane which reached till my elbows, and had frost blue eyes, framed by thick eyelashes, and I was tall with a perfectly curvy figure. And so it was no surprise that I got a lot of attention from guys. And I could always handle the attention, whilst keeping a straight face.

A voice broke me out of my bubble of thought.

"That's Sirius Black" I looked behind to see a red headed girl talking to me. "Best friend of the all famous James Potter." Her voice was dripping with hate.

"He looks good" I nodded.

She laughed, sarcastically I think, it wasn't very clear. "Sure he is, but its just part of his charm. Get to know him better and you'll never repeat those words again." She said it like she had experience, "he is like a siren, you know, beautiful from afar, but ugly up close."

I raised my eyebrows at that. Looks like little Miss Redhead had a huge problem with Sirius Black and his best friend, 'the all famous James Potter'.

Suddenly, her face broke out to a huge smile. "I am Lily Evans, by the way."

"Ariadne Sawyer," I said, shaking her hand.

"So you're, like, the new girl here, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, just moved from California. I'm starting my 6th year here, in Hogwarts."

"Oh, good, you will like Hogwarts. And I'm in the 6th year too, so I guess, we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other when school starts," she said, "but Black, here, seems to want something to do with you, at least judging by the way he was looking at you. Be careful around him, will you, he has a reputation of breaking hearts."

"I'm sure he does, but I'll be fine," I waited a moment, before adding jokingly "and I had pretty much the same reputation in my previous school." At least that was before someone broke mine, but that went unmentioned.

She laughed and looked me up and down. With my short black skirt and white top, I really looked like what I claimed to be, a heartbreaker. "I believe you," she said with a wink.

"Anyways, I should go now, my friends are probably looking for me. I'll see you some time, okay"

I smiled, "Sure."

And with that, she turned and left.

* * *

It was past midnight and the party was in full swing. I had quit drinking few hours back, so the swirling in my head had also reduced. Tory was off chatting with some of her friends, but I so didn't feel like making the effort of smiling and pretending, so I was just sitting in the corner on some couch.

It was not long before someone joined me on the couch.

"Hi," I turned to see the one and only Sirius Black sitting next to me. And he looked so much better close.

In reply to his greeting, I just raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Ariadne Sawyer, right?" he asked, his trademark smirk re-plastered over his face.

"And how exactly do you know that?" I asked uncertainly.

He chuckled. "Do you know that every guy in this room is talking about you?"

My eyebrow went even higher up.

"And why aren't you joining in on their conversation?" I asked, leaning in a little, flirtatiously.

"Cause, I would rather join in on a conversation with you."

I just shook my head at that, smiling a little.

"So, you're Tory's cousin, right? Well, you look nothing like her." He said that approvingly, emphasizing on the 'nothing'.

Okay, I knew that Tory wasn't beauty pageant material, but this guy just insulted my cousin.

"You know, you just insulted my cousin to my face!" I exclaimed.

"Or, maybe I just insulted you" he said, with an amused smile.

Whoa, point one to Sirius, point zero to me.

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked, exasperated. I didn't want him to know that I already knew his name because I really didn't want to fuel his clearly huge ego by making him think that I was asking around about him, even though, I wasn't.

Giving me a huge toothy grin, he placed his hand forward. "Sirius, Sirius Black, pleased to make your acquaintance."

I snorted. "Yeah, real pleasure." I said sarcastically.

He simply shrugged, still grinning.

"So a Black, huh?" I said carefully, "I knew one of you'll back in St Klaur's. He was quite a jerk. Does that run in the family?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

I saw a slight flicker of anger in his eyes when I mentioned 'family', but he quickly managed to shake it off, almost as if it wasn't there.

"Probably," he said, shrugging again, but the grin was now replaced with an expression of disgust, "but then it's a good thing I left mine, right?"

Now both my eyebrows were raised. A Black having left his family? That's new. They were usually super arrogant and proud about their pureblood family.

But before I could remark, a blond haired boy joined us.

"Oi, Sirius, we were looking for you mate, what are you doing here?" he asked, and then he looked in my direction, just noticing me. His expression changed to an apologetic one. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there. I'm Remus Lupin by the way, and you must be Ariadne Sawyer."

"Yup, that's me." I said, leaning back into the couch.

He looked back at Sirius, grinning mischievously, "Already, Black?" he asked, nodding in my direction, "seriously, cut the girl some slack, she just moved here!"

"Obviously, already," Sirius looked back at me, an eyebrow raised, "Wouldn't want to waste any time now, would we?"

"In that case," I said, making a face, "you already have, wasted your time I mean. And wasted mine also."

There you go, point one to me, point one to Sirius!

Sirius pretended to look insulted and Remus just laughed.

"You set yourself up for that one, Sirius." Remus said, "Anyways, Peter's doing shots, thought you'd want to see."

Sirius laughed and got up, "Yeah, I want to see."

"Ariadne, why don't you come with us, we'll introduce you to the others," Remus said politely.

"Maybe some other time. But I'd rather not come now," I said trying not to turn him down too obviously.

"Are you sure?" Sirius persisted, "you'll be missing out on more time with me. You know you wanna!" He winked.

"I think I'll survive," came my curt reply.

"Alright, but if you ever need me, then just flash, and I am pretty sure I'll be there in a second." That suggestion obviously came from Sirius.

I just rolled my eyes, "I am not going to even bother commenting."

At that, they both laughed and then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

And instead, I went into the kitchen to grab a butterbeer. There was one unopened bottle lying atop a cupboard. So I stretched so that I could reach it.

"Nice tattoo."

I heard a voice behind me. I quickly turned, pulling my top down which must have ridden up when I tried to get the butterbeer, revealing the tattoo I had on my lower back. A dark haired boy was sitting all alone behind a table. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey, I was just complimenting your tattoo," he said raising his hands, "no harm intended."

I just nodded, taking a swig out of the butterbeer.

"I don't think I've seen you before. You don't go to Hogwarts do you?"

"Don't you know about me already?" I asked.

"Should I be?" he asked, confusion etching his features.

I smiled slightly, shaking my head. Looks like not all guys were talking about me.

"No. I guess not," I said, "I am Ariadne, the new girl here in Hogwarts."

"And I am Regulus Black, always been here in Hogwarts." He said, grinning.

"Not another Black!" I wailed. How did I not notice the silver eyes? Obviously he was a Black!

"Ah," he said, the grin slowly disappearing, "I see, you've met my dear older brother." He paused. "Oh wait, obviously you have, you are female and," he swept me a quick look, "quite easy on the eyes, so obviously he's tried to 'woo' you with his supposed charm." He rolled his eyes.

I grinned, pulling out a chair and sitting opposite him. "Yeah, but the keyword there is 'tried', because he didn't actually manage to 'woo' me, as so eloquently you put it."

"Well, that's new," he said, sourly, "Usually girls worship the ground he treads. Could never understand why."

Wow, talk about brotherly love.

I looked at him closely. He did look a little like Sirius, the same hair and eyes. And he certainly did look younger, but he also had this cold and regal appearance about him which as opposed to Sirius' mischievous and carefree appearance, made him look much much older.

That's when Tori entered the kitchen, looking for me. Her eyes widened when she noticed who was sitting opposite me.

"Ari," she said looking back at me, "we really should leave already; my parents will be waiting up for us."

"Yup," I nodded. I got up, turning to Regulus, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Regulus, I'll see you soon, I guess."

"Yeah, real soon," he muttered.

I nodded and left, thinking Hogwarts didn't seem all that bad. Little did I know…

**Okay so how was it? Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Should I continue with it? As I said, this story is very precious to me, so please be a little charitable and make a little girl happy by clicking on that little link, down there, which says 'Review this Chapter', and type the first thing that pops in your head about this story, you have my blessings! ;)**


End file.
